You and Me
by allyrachelle
Summary: All he could think about lately was her. He had only just broken up with Lavender, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He loved her unconditionally, and he needed to be with her. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to. JKR is amazing and I wouldn't even dream of taking credit for her work!

A/N: I wrote this after listening to Hermione's Song (You and Me) by Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls. I don't own the song, all credit goes to them, but I sure do love it! You should listen to the song on YouTube or something while you read this! (takes place during HBP) : )

You and Me

**Ron looked in the full-length mirror. He twisted and turned every which way and examined himself closely. He took a deep breath. He would need a lot of courage to do what he was about to do.**

"**You'll be fine, Ron," Harry said reassuringly from his four-poster bed in the boy's dormitory. Ron nodded his head to show that he understood.**

_**I can't stand to see you do this.**_

_**and I can't believe you gave him your kiss.**_

_**You see it's hard for me to show my feelings.**_

_**but girl you don't know what your missing.**_

All he could think about lately was her. He had only just broken up with Lavender, but he couldn't wait any longer. He loved her unconditionally, and he needed to be with her.

Harry followed Ron out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. Harry handed Ron a dozen roses, and Ron gulped loudly.

They were the only ones out at the moment. Everyone else was in the Great Hall, including her. She had only gone without them reluctantly, but not after Harry had told her that if she went on ahead of them, they would study with her for the rest of the year.

As Harry opened the doors to the Great Hall, Ron closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Everyone turned to look at them when the doors opened. A few girls giggled flirtatiously at the sight of Harry, but he paid them no attention. This was Ron's moment.

"There's so many people," Ron whispered.

He was right. Not a single seat besides theirs was empty, but of course, this was how it had been planned.

_**It's been a long game,**_

_**of cat and mouse.**_

_**and I know I have,**_

_**shut you out.**_

Ron skimmed through the see of faces until his gaze fell upon her. Her face looked puzzled, yet relieved to see them. Ron smiled at her. She smiled back at him as her finger twirled a piece of her bushy hair absent-mindedly.

_**We belong together.**_

_**Hermione.**_

_**We belong together,**_

_**just you and me.**_

Ron slowly made his long walk towards her. Harry walked behind him, but then stopped and slid into his usual seat beside Ginny.

"What's going-- You don't mean…?" Ginny whispered, but Harry nodded and pointed towards Ron.

She twisted her head around and stared at her brother.

"Oh my god…"

_**To see you dancing there beside him,**_

_**made me feel like I had the grim.**_

_**and the funny thing is it's all my fault.**_

_**I should have asked you out rather than halt.**_

"Hermione," Ron whispered, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Yes, Ronald?" she replied, sounding a bit worried.

"Well… I just wanted to say that, err-- Well, I broke up with Lavender, anyway," he said nervously. Every eye was still on him.

"That's what I heard," Hermione replied, wondering why he was telling her this.

"Well, that--uh-- means th--that I'm single again, and free to see other people…" he finished uncertainly.

_**I can only say,**_

_**That I have made mistakes.**_

_**But I think I know,**_

_**you love me anyways**_

"Well, yes, I suppose so," Hermione said, sounding breathless.

"And, well, if you want to…" Ron trailed off, handing her the roses.

"Ron… Are you saying that--?" Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks.

_**We belong together.**_

_**Hermione.**_

_**We belong together,**_

_**just you and me.**_

"That I love you?" Ron asked, gaining confidence. "Yes, I believe I am."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, setting down the roses on the table.

Hermione rushed to Ron, throwing her arms around him.

"I love you too!" she sobbed, overjoyed by this.

Ron tilted her chin up and kissed her gently.

"Oh! Isn't this just wonderful?" Ginny exclaimed to Harry, who nodded.

_**We belong together.**_

_**Hermione.**_

_**We belong together,**_

_**just you and me.**_

Luna Lovegood stood up, clapping, while Lavender stormed out of the hall. The applause caught on, led by Professor Dumbledore. Harry and Ginny whopped and thrust their fists into the air in excitement.

Seamus and Dean did a little jig on the other side of the table, while Neville clapped Ron on the back, saying, "It's about time, mate."

Padma and Parvati Patil had found their way to each other and were clutching one another while jumping up and down on the spot.

"It seems as though everyone at Hogwarts has been waiting for this moment as long as we have," Harry said into Ginny's ear over the sound of cheering and applause.

_**Just you and me…**_

_**Just you and me…**_

_**Just you and me…**_

_**Just you and me…**_

"Well it sure did take you long enough," Hermione said playfully into Ron's ear as they walked hand-in-hand out of the Great Hall.

"Yeah, yeah it did," Ron answered seriously, picking up Hermione's hand and kissing it.

As they walked out into the grounds, Ron completely forgot about everything-- even food. It definitely _was _a day full of change.

_**Just you and me…**_

_**Hermione…**_


End file.
